


Asrielgamate

by KBraid



Category: Undertale
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Macabre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBraid/pseuds/KBraid





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Asriel! It sure has been a while…” Frisk greeted as they closed the door. “Yeah, it gets lonely sometimes… I’m glad you’re here!”

Frisk sat down in front of Asriel, “So, how have things been?” “Same as usual… Alphys is trying her best to take care of me, but… I wish she could let me out every now and then… How about you? How have you been, Frisk?”

“I’ve been well. I’ve been doing really good in school, Undyne taught us how to suplex during gym class!.. I think mom is almost ready to come see you, I’m pretty sure.”

“Don’t get my hopes up Frisk, I’d be crushed if you were lying.” Asriel joked.

 

Frisk felt a buzz in their pocket. “Oh, is it time already? It felt like we just started…” Frisk leaned forward and gave Asriel a hug.

As they pulled away they let go of their fantasy and accepted their surroundings.

Inside the small, dark room Asriel stood. Hunched over, gloved shackles on his hands and feet, his eyes stuck in a constant morbid stare, his jaw hanging open with black saliva on the verge of oozing out.

“I’ll come see you again when i have the chance… Goodbye Asriel.” Asriel just stood and stared, not uttering a sound but his own breathing.

Frisk closed the door, leaving the amalgamate alone to wait for the next visitor.


	2. Chapter 2

Asriel sat in the corner of his room, staring in the direction of his bed. A grinding sound emanating from his shackles.

The door opened, Alphys entered with a cart of supplies. “Good morning Azzy, man you made quite a mess last night didn’t you?” there was black ooze stained all over the floor, “Does watching me clean entertain you that much?” Asriel hadn’t looked away from his bed.

As Alphys cleaned she took notice of the sound coming from Asriel, “Oh, is it time to trim your claws? I’m sorry I didn’t notice. They must have been bothering you for a while now haven't they?” Alphys picked Asriel up from the floor and dragged him over to some braces mounted on the wall.

After Securing him to the wall, she took one of his shackles off. Asriel’s claws were razor sharp and as big as his fingers.

After grinding them down to nubs, Alphys put the shackle back on and moved on to the next hand. When she had finished she released Asriel from the wall, where he slumped onto the floor and resumed staring at nothing.

Alphys closed the door as she left the room, Asriel waited for the next visitor.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door opened Asriel looked up at the large figure that entered the room. “Greetings, Asriel.” Toriel approached cautiously but without fear.

“You haven't been home in some time, so I decided to bring home here.” She set a metal table down in front of him, on it a slice of pie. “I brought you your favorite.” Asriel’s focus was somewhere in between Toriel and the pie.

After silently gazing at each other for a while, Toriel began to smile and cry. Asriel’s breathing had changed, as though he was trying to speak, “...d..u..n……d..u..n…” black ooze began dripping from his eyes.

“Oh, you shouldn’t be the one crying…” Toriel wiped the ooze away with a handkerchief, “You’re gonna get your fur all stained…”

After wiping away her own tears she got up, “I understand it from Alphys that you don’t like to be watched while you eat. Although I would like to see you do so, if it bothers you that much I shall go…”

Toriel opened the door, “Goodbye, my child.” A few moments after the door had closed, Asriel leaned towards the pie and begun biting chunks out of it.

When he had finished, he began waiting for the next visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Asriel.” Frisk greeted as they closed the door, holding something behind them. “Frisk! You, haven’t been stopping by recently. Although, it might have been for the best… I’ve been having, cravings.”

“Life’s been really busy, I’m sorry for not having time to come visit… I hear mom stopped by a few days ago! How did things go?” Asriel began to blush, “she brought me some pie, it was really yummy. But… I made her cry. I didn’t even do anything really, she just suddenly…”

“Don’t think about it too hard. She was just happy to see you, that’s all.” “Yeah… You’re probably ruh- you’re pro-” Asriel began to cough before spitting out a glob of thick saliva, “Sorry about that, happens sometimes… Alphys jokes I do it on purpose to get her to clean, I don’t get it but I find it funny she thinks that.”

After a brief moment of chuckling, Asriel began to look worried. “Hey Frisk, I don’t want to alarm you, but… I need to chew something. Do you, have something I can chew?” Frisk looked away, “Yeah… I got something.”

Frisk presented his arm. “Wha- Frisk, don’t tease me like that, I’m serious! You wouldn’t want me to… I would never wanna…”

Asriel began to salivate. He slowly leaned forward and began gnawing, before biting down hard. He tore away meat and crushed bone, and scattered blood and giblets all over.

 

Once Asriel was calm Frisk set the leg of deer down. They were both covered in blood. Asriel lazily tried biting a piece of meat stuck in his jaws.

“Alphys told me it would help you feel better, I’m sorry for deceiving you like that…” Asriel continued to chewing in vain. Frisk leaned in and bumped foreheads with him. “I hope you get past these cravings. See you later.”

After frisk closed the door, Asriel continued chewing, and waited for the next visitor.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s time to run some tests, Asriel! Come on, I know you’re awake.” Asriel lifted himself up from his bed into a partial sitting/standing position, but did not leave the bed. Alphys sighed, “Are we really doing this again? Stop being such a baby, the tests aren’t that bad!”

Alphys hoisted Asriel out of his bed and dragged him out of the room, Asriel struggled slightly as they left the room. “Oh come on, I’ve turned the lights down plenty. You're being difficult just to make things harder for me… Why is it that with Frisk you’re completely okay with holding their hand and walking beside them? But not with me, oh no, I’ve gotta _drag_ you everywhere!”

Eventually they had arrived to the laboratory, inside was a large machine with a glowing pedestal in the center. Alphys placed Asriel on the pedestal and pressed a button on the machine's console, a glass canister rose to seal Asriel within the machine. The container filled with a glowing liquid as the tests began.

 

“... Unchanged. Brainwaves, unchanged. Cohesion, unchanged. Conclusion… No progress.” Alphys sighed as she slumped in her chair, “I don’t get it. It looked like we were getting somewhere. Where did all that progress go?”

Alphys’ confusion and disappointment were temporarily replaced by rage which she relived by tossing the datapad, it landed next to Asriel who appeared to pay it no mind as he remained fixated on the space in front of him. Alphys rubbed her face, “I should never have let Frisk get me into this… What a waste this whole experience has been.”

Her loathing was interrupted by brief terror as she noticed Asriel right beside her. “Don’t- DO that!” She growled, “Why must you be nothing but-” Her attention was drawn the the datapad in his mouth. She hesitantly took it back and set it aside. “At least there’s something going on inside that head of yours…”

She grabbed him by the arm and lead him back to his room where he would then spend his time waiting for the next visitor.


End file.
